Beyond
by The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This
Summary: We know that Celestia raises the Sun and Luna raises the Moon. So, what if the Sun and Moon only gave a limited light? What if there existed places where light was only a legend?


The pony shivered. Something was wrong, but she could not quite lay her hoof on it. Quietly she sneaked over to the nearest tree and retreated into the shadows. Life hard been hard on the black furred pony since her mother had died.

Being a Earth Pony she had to learn how to survive without magic. She had to learn to be awake and trust her senses. The pony flinched as she heard a soft noise from behind her. Quick as a flash she scrambled up the tree.

Suddenly a ferocious roar tore through the silence. A giant lion-like creature pounced on the spot where she had been moments ago. The tiny Earth Pony swallowed as she looked at the creature's shining claws.

The creature stopped and looked around. It was growling softly wondering where she had gone. Her heart hammered against her chest. The creature continued to sniff around the spot where she had stood for a few more seconds before slinking of into the night again. The pony did not dare to move. She knew that whatever that was could come back for her.

Slowly she crept along the branch she was on until she felt it begin to sway under her weight. The black furred pony narrowed her bright green eyes. Then in one fluid movement she leaped onto one of the branches of a nearby tree. From this tree she continued on andfrom that one to the next one until she was sure that the creature would not be able to find her.

Finally she dropped down to the ground. The young Earth Pony was breathing heavily. She waited a few seconds to make sure that there was no danger nearby then she settled into a tired jog towards one of the high towers she saw in the distance.

A icy wind clawed at her fur and small raindrops began to make patterns on the dry ground. The pony was cold and weary when she finally reached the patch of abandoned buildings. Still on her guard, she krept into one of the tower-like structures.

The inside spoke of long lost splendor and riches. Beautiful, but almost impossible to make out patterns lined the walls and a grand staircase lead to higher levels. The exhausted filly sat down in the middle of the room. Tears ran down her face.

Her mother had told her how great their kingdom used to be. She had told her about magic and love and friendship. The pony lifted her head and looked at the statue in the center of the room. It showed a pony about three times the black filly's size. The statue's mane looked wind blown, but elegant. A pair of magnificent wings stretched out behind the pony and a long horn rested on her regal head like a crown.

The coal-furred filly looked up in awe. Even though the statue was cracked at the colours were faded she was still dumb struck by the beauty and power. She made out that some of the colours used to be a dark blue and realized that this must have been a statue of their long gone queen.

Curiously the pony looked around to see of she could find a statue of their king. She vaguely remembered her mother saying that the king had a bright red mane and orange fur like the brilliant sun he had controlled.

The black filly sat down again. She wondered how the sun looked. Her mother had told her that is was a bright, wonderful sphere if light that could light up a whole kingdom and that it was so powerful that only Royals could control it. She had been told that it could make plants grow and make delicious food.

The pony looked up at the statue again. Yes, she was sure that this pony must have been a royal and it looked a lot like how their last queen had looked. This was probably Tunglia, the last Moon Queen.

Suddenly thunder roared outside. The small pony trembled. She wished her mother was still here. With clumsy hooves she took out the map her mother had drawn to the new Kingdom of the Sun and Moon.

She was so close. The filly was sure that she could reach it within a day. With a tiny spark of hope in her eyes the pony folded the map again and slid into in her backpack. The rain was pounding down on the roof as the filly curled up into a small bundle of black fur and fell into a fit full sleep.

ZzZ

After a few hours the pony got up and ate a bit of meat. It was dry and though. She hated it, but she knew she needed the energy.

She felt her small body shiver with excitement. If only she could complete this last part of her journey. She was so close.

The pony quickly checked for any signs of danger before sneaking out into the darkness again. She saw that there was a building similar to the one she had slept in nearby, but decided not to explore it.

The rain had stopped , but the ground was muddy and slippery. The cold wind had come back. The filly was not sure for how long she had walked before the exhaustion came back. She could barely put one hoove in front of the other.

The only thing that kept her going was the chance of fulfilling her mother's dream. To reach the new Kingdom of the Sun and Moon.

ZzZ

Everything became a blur. The black pony could barely remember who she was at times. The rain soaked her fur and the wind threatened to blow her off her hooves.

Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream reached her through the song of the storm. The pony froze in fear. No! Not them.

The black furred pony started to run. Her hooves slipped into the mud and she stumbled more then a few times. Suddenly she saw it. Far front of her glowed a brilliant wall of magic. Behind it she saw light. Never in her life had she seen anything so beautiful.

With new hope she started to run again. Behind her she heard the screams and cries of the Lost. She could hear their thirst for blood in every grief filled screech.

The filly was at the end of her power. The only thing that was driving her to keep running was terror. Terror of the dark magic behind her. Terror of the unknown.

ZzZ

Relief filled the young filly. She had made it. She could see the new Kingdom. She raced forward. In front of her a high grey wall stretched upwards and above that she saw the magical force field she had seen earlier.

Slowly she reached a halt. She could not get in.

The screams behind her became more frantic the closer they got. "No..." She she whispered in horror.

Suddenly she saw someone on the battlements. "Help!" She screamed,"Please, I'm out here!"

The young filly's pleading voice was carried away by the storm and the wind.

"Please! Please, don't let them get me! Please! Help me, someone, please!" She shouted desperately, but the stallion did not hear her.

The scream and howls behind her were much closer now. The pony knew she could not escape.

"Someone, please!" She tried one last time, before a sea of dark shadows poured out into the open.

The tiny filly shrunk back against the wall as they stormed towards her, sharp teeth glinting and dead eyes filled with hunger.

The coal-black filly closed her eyes.

 _I'm sorry._


End file.
